The University of South Florida Diabetes Center, located in Tampa, Florida, has targeted an initial screening of 290 patients who comply with the criteria as outlined in the DCCT Protocol. From this group, the Center anticipates obtaining 30 persons who are willing and able to comply with the DCCT specifications and who would be available for the duration of the seven year study period. The USF Diabetes Center anticipates that following randomization of these 30 patients into the experimental and standard treatment groups, the above enlisted individuals could provide the modicum of care to complete this longitudinal study.